


The Train

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - character, Extended Scene, F/M, Harry Potter - character, Hermione Granger - character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What <i>could</i> have happened in chapter seven of HBP, and why Harry Potter should never lurk in luggage racks again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Train

Harry couldn't quite figure out how Malfoy managed to put up with Parkinson's voice. Maybe it was the inbreeding purebloods were all rumored to suffer. A genetic deafness of some kind. He'd only heard about three sentences out of Parkinson's mouth and he was already ready to strangle her. He gave a silent sigh of relief when the train stopped and the Slytherins left the compartment, Parkinson last in line. He'd never think of Hermione's voice as shrill again.

Harry watched as Malfoy drew the blinds in the compartment and bent over his trunk, tried to get a glimpse of Malfoy's arm. A female voice came from the door and he cringed, expecting Parkinson again, but his cringe turned to rapid blinking when he recognized Hermione's sharp tone.

"Got your message, Malfoy. What do you want?"

Malfoy stood up, smiling. "Well, well. If it isn't perfect little prefect Granger." He thumped back into his seat and stretched his legs out, feet touching the opposite bench. "What do you think I want?"

From this angle, Harry could only see Hermione's hair as she tossed her head. "Same thing you always want, ferret. Don't take all day about it. Need to find Harry and Ron before they wonder where I went."

Malfoy's eyes flicked up to the luggage rack where Harry was hiding, and Harry could swear that Malfoy looked amused before the blond looked away and crooked a finger at Hermione. "Don't think that will be a problem. Get over here."

"Honestly. No wonder you can't get Parkinson to give you a shag, if that's your idea of sweet talk."

"I'm not fond of talking. Hurry up."

Harry watched, eyes wide with growing horror, as Hermione shut the compartment door and sealed it with a quick spell. She flung off her outer robe and raised her skirt, then shimmied out of her knickers. Harry bit down on a corner of his cloak to stifle a shout when she straddled Malfoy's stretched legs and stood with her hands on her hips. _Hermione, what in the hell?_ he thought, as Malfoy ran his hands up Hermione's thighs and under her skirt, doing something that made Hermione's head tip back and one hand grip Malfoy's shoulder.

Hermione made a low, guttural noise and unbuttoned her blouse, wrenching it open as she leaned forward. One of Malfoy's hands slipped out from under her skirt and he licked his fingers before sitting up and scooting forward, his knees pressing Hermione's legs a bit further apart. Harry strained to see around Hermione's back, tried to silently shift position and get a better angle. Malfoy was - _oh, god_ \- Malfoy had his mouth on one of Hermione's breasts, his fingers tucked into the top of Hermione's bra, his tongue flicking out to circle her exposed nipple.

Hermione's hips were twitching, shifting back and forth, and Harry realized that she was rubbing herself on Malfoy's hand. Her breathing was loud in the compartment, the only sound ... fuck, _no_, not the only sound. Harry could just hear a small, slick noise and he barely stopped himself from gagging when he figured out that Malfoy had slid a finger _into_ Hermione. His best friend. Oh, god. Oh, _god_, he was going to have nightmares about this, about Malfoy and Hermione, about that small sound and Hermione's hair shaking against her back when she spoke.

"More," Hermione grunted, spreading her legs apart another inch. "Two, ferret."

Malfoy sniggered against Hermione's chest and his arm twisted. Hermione groaned and Harry bit down harder on his cloak when he saw her knees buckle. She sat down suddenly on Malfoy's legs, leaning back into the hand that Malfoy had wrapped around her shoulders to keep her from tipping over. Her hands fumbled at Malfoy's robes, shoving them open, groping for his waistband, and Harry mentally shouted at her to stop when she unbuckled Malfoy's belt and unfastened his trousers. _Stop, stop, stop, Hermione, not the boxers, no, oh,_ god, _what are you doing?_

Malfoy shuddered when Hermione pulled his cock out of his boxers and gave it a slow stroke. He grunted and wrapped his hand in her hair, yanking her head back. "No time for foreplay, Granger. Get it hard and do it fast."

Harry stuffed more of the cloak into his mouth to stifle a keen of disgust when he saw Hermione's arm move in a motion he knew all too well. Hermione was wanking Malfoy, pumping her fist on his cock, getting Malfoy hard. Harry fervently hoped it was possible to Obliviate oneself, especially when Malfoy groaned and tipped his head back, his face flushed pink, forehead shining with sweat. Hermione's free hand tugged her skirt higher around her hips and she wriggled on Malfoy's lap, pushing against his hand. "R-r-ready," she stuttered, and Malfoy drew his hand out from under her skirt, got a grip on her waist and tugged her forward.

He raised his hips and reached into his robes, apparently groping in the back pocket of his trousers, then came up with a smirk and a flourished silver packet. Hermione grabbed it from Malfoy and tore it open, then unrolled the condom over Malfoy's cock in one smooth movement, stroking him again and pinching the tip. Harry had just enough time to wonder how Hermione knew exactly what to do before she raised up, adjusted her position, and gripped Malfoy's cock again. Harry's eyes squeezed shut when she lowered her body, but he couldn't stop his ears from hearing the simultaneous groans from Hermione and Malfoy.

For a moment, all he could hear were panting breaths from both people below him, then he heard a muttered curse and he opened one eye again to see Hermione moving an inch up, an inch down, her thighs bunching with the effort of _fucking_ Malfoy, god, maybe Ron would Obliviate him, that's what friends did.

Hermione was grunting softly each time she ground down onto Malfoy. Her head tipped back and Harry could see her face, flushed nearly as pink as Malfoy's, her eyes shut tight and her lower lip caught between her teeth. She gripped Malfoy's robes, fisted them tight in her fingers. "I'm not the o-only one going to be working here, ferret," she grumbled. "Get those hands moving."

Malfoy's only answer was to raise his hips sharply, forcing a cry out of Hermione. He pushed her shirt back off her shoulders and palmed one of her breasts, rolling her nipple between his fingers as he slid his other hand back under her skirt. Whatever he did made Hermione keen a note so high-pitched that Harry flinched. She writhed and tipped forward, putting her head on Malfoy's shoulder, turning her face to his neck. Her hips moved faster and Harry could hear her grunts change to gasps as Malfoy's hand worked under her skirt.

Malfoy's eyes opened and he smirked up at the ceiling when Hermione suddenly shuddered and cried out, her entire body twitching frantically before she collapsed against him. Malfoy shifted his hands to Hermione's hips. He lifted her and thrust up into her, driving another sharp noise out of her before he settled into a quick, short rhythm. Hermione's hair bounced against her back with each thrust and Harry grimaced in horror. He'd just watched his best friend come, and now he was going to get to see the same from _Malfoy_, Obliviation wasn't going to be _enough_, why hadn't Voldemort killed him before he ever had to see this?

Malfoy's face contorted and he dropped his head back against the bench, tendons in his neck standing out when his mouth opened on a silent shout. His fingers clenched spasmodically against Hermione's hips, wrinkling her skirt under his hands. Harry nearly choked on the corner of his cloak when Malfoy moaned softly, his hands falling away from Hermione's body. Hermione lifted her head and pushed her hair back, her breathing still ragged. She reached down and held the bottom of the condom in place while she raised up off Malfoy's cock. She pushed herself off his lap and grabbed her knickers off the floor, pulling them on quickly before rearranging her clothing into its usual prim, proper appearance.

Malfoy languidly pulled the condom off and tossed it onto the floor, then tucked his cock into his boxers and stood to fasten his trousers up. "Not bad, Granger. I'll give you an Exceeds Expectations this time."

She snorted. "You're such a hypocrite. What would your friends say if they knew you regularly fucked a Mudblood?"

Harry froze as Malfoy's gaze flicked up to the luggage rack again, then away. "Dunno, Granger. What would Potter say if he knew you just fucked a Malfoy?" He drew a pocketwatch out of his robes and checked it. "Train'll be leaving in a few. Get out of here before someone comes looking for me. Hate to have them see _you_."

Hermione huffed and spun around, shoving the door open so hard it bounced shut again. Harry shuddered in the luggage rack as Malfoy adjusted his robes and pulled on a thick cloak. God, god, god, he was never going to get that image out of his brain, he wouldn't sleep for weeks, oh _g--_

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Harry fell out of the luggage rack, paralyzed. Malfoy was standing over him, smiling at him. "You didn't hear anything I care about. Or any_one_." Malfoy's smile grew even broader and he raised one foot over Harry's face.


End file.
